Peria Laroux
Peria Selissa Laroux (Born 18 October 1998 L.A.C) is a Quel'dorei and human hybrid born in Kul Tiras. She is self-employed as a merchant of various riches procured from her travels. She currently resides in Elwynn Forest. History The lawful union of Arath Sunheart and his wife Melinde Laroux came under harsh scrutiny. To escape the social conflict between their inter-species marriage, Arath moved his mother Selissa, his brother, and his new wife out to the countryside. There, Arath and his family celebrated Melinde's conception: a boy he would surely dub Pera. Pera was never born and instead gave way to a peculiar girl mockingly named Peria. Arath succumbed to depression after the news of Melinde's infertility after the birth of Peria. Selissa and Melinde raised Peria while Arath and his brother sought work around the countryside. When the Second War called, Arath and his brother re-enlisted into the Kul Tiran Navy to serve their people. They were slain upon the shores by the Orcish Horde. Distraught after the death of her husband, Melinde also spiraled into depression. Selissa knew that Peria was better off in Boralus with her sister than a mother who refused to look her in the eye. Once Peria had departed to her great-aunt in Boralus, Selissa then sought to quell the insatiable hatred that consumed Melinde's heart. Selissa failed, resulting in Melinde's death by way of poison. Selissa remained in the countryside out of respect for her son. She often wrote to Peria and her estranged husband before her death due to natural causes. In the city, Peria rarely spent time with her widowed great-aunt. Instead, she explored the city to its fullest extent. She became a familiar face around the Great Anchorage, to some delight and some dismay. However, she spent in the heart of Boralus - the Merchant's Quarter. There, Peria spent hours listening to the sounds of merchants spout their prices and dismantle their competition. Years later, Peria would use all she learned from the merchants into her own trade vernacular. The outbreak of the Third War marked Peria's interest in the world around her. She bade farewell to her great-aunt and thanked her for feeding and clothing her for the years and set out to find her father. Dwight Laroux was an accomplished merchant who owned a small fleet of merchant class ships that scoured the Seven Seas in search of riches to bring home. After poking around the Great Anchorage and proving that she was of Laroux blood, Peria reunited with her father. Unsettled by her sudden appearance, Dwight reluctantly informed Peria of his plans to move to Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh to expand his mercantile business. Peria asked to join him and received a reluctant yes because of Selissa's fondness of her. Theramore was a vast new island for Peria to explore. Her father allowed her to command one of his trading posts and let her overseer incoming goods that flowed in from Lordaeron and Stormwind. Peria spent many years enjoying Theramore's sanctity before she craved new scenery. Dwight allocated a single ship to carry Peria and some of his men to the port of Stormwind to collect a new shipment of exotic silks and to drop off Peria. With the money she acquired from overseeing her father's trade post, Peria was ready to make her own fortune. Less than year after settling in Stormwind, the Cataclysm broke out and pushed Kul Tiras farther into the sea. She debated returning to Theramore and pleading with her father to return to Boralus and check on his sister-in-law. Unfortunately, the correspondence burned, along with Theramore. Theramore's destruction sent Peria into a wild frenzy of patriotism. She voiced vehement hatred for Hellscream's Horde and prepared to rip the throat out of any Horde force she met. Unfortunately, Peria knew nothing of combat and was left to sulk as others battled for control of Azeroth. During the Pandaria and Draenor campaigns, Peria remained in Stormwind to hone the only skill she was capable of mastering - archery. Equipped with a fine longbow and a sense of duty towards her fallen family, Peria has reclaimed her grandfather's surname in hopes of rebuilding his legacy through quality trade. Physical Description WIP. Personality WIP. Hoarding WIP. Trivia * Peria in ancient Greek means "from the mountains." * Laroux translates to "the red" in French. * If not for her profession, Peria's hoarding would literally bury her to death. * Peria's favorite fruits are pears and lemons. Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Human Category:High Elf Category:Merchants Category:Hunters